Phineas and Ferb: He's my brother!
by SomeFanFicGuy
Summary: Ferb came out a year ago to everyone and everyone was fully supportive. Little does he know his step brother is also gay but doesn't want to tell anyone. Why? Because he's in love with him!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! :). I really hope you enjoy this story, please review and give me your honest feedback. Hope you enjoy.

**Phineas and Ferb: He's my brother!**

**CHAPTER 1: Great! He has a boyfriend**

Phineas and Ferb were now 17 years old. The two of them still make their inventions all the time, just not every day like they used to. Some days they just like to sit back and relax, hang out with friends or even just each other.

Last year Ferb had had the courage to come out to all of his friends and family as gay, he was very open and casual about it. He didn't care what people thought and he knew that his friends and family loved him and would support him no matter what. Phineas wished he could be like him, he was still in the closet, he hadn't even told Ferb he was gay!

It was early on a Monday morning, thankfully since its summer the two of them could just relax and sleep in, they were up late last night talking. Phineas was the first to wake up, he got out of bed and stretched as he yawned quietly, and he looked at Ferb and blushed a little. Ferb no longer slept in pyjamas, just a pair of white briefs, this obviously didn't bother Phineas. But he'd also been working out a lot lately, he now has a six pack and this is the first time Phineas ever really got a good look at it. He licked his lips "Wow" he whispered, feeling his length growing within his pyjama shorts. His eyes widened and he quickly ran out of the room and into the bathroom before Ferb woke up.

Phineas stood in the bathroom, now totally naked, staring down at his long hard cock "I can't do this! I can't be in love with him. For god's sake he's my brother!" He said, making sure to keep his voice quiet enough so that he couldn't be heard. He looked himself in the mirror, Phineas worked out too, of course not as much as Ferb but he still had a really nice body. He sat on the edge of the bath and slowly started stroking his cock while thinking of Ferb. He moaned and started rubbing faster, he then blew a huge load onto his stomach and sighed, feeling nice and relaxed. He put his pyjamas back on and decided to go get dressed to start the day, somehow the masturbation had not tired him at all.

He walked back into his bedroom and his eyes went wide, Ferb was watching gay porn on the laptop. Ferb turned when he heard the door close and he blushed. "Oh….hey Phin….I thought you were having a shower" he said then closed his laptop. Phineas gazed at his step brothers beautiful naked body but quickly snapped out of it.

"Uh…n…no it's fine bro" he said, trying his best to act casual. He went and grabbed his clothes out of the closet. He chuckles "I mean uh...I could go without seeing another guys cock in the morning but..." he lied and blushed slightly.

Ferb chuckled as he slide his underpants back on. "Sorry" he said simply and Phineas turned to him and smiled.

"No biggie" he said and shrugged then grinned at Ferb, obviously playfully making a joke about Ferb's size. Ferb rolled his eyes and laughed a little.

The two of them got dressed and went downstairs to have some breakfast. They sat at the kitchen table, eating and barely talking. Obviously for Ferb that was pretty normal, even though over the years he did begin to speak a little more though still not much. He began realizing Phineas seemed uncomfortable and he looked over at him "Phineas...are you alright?" he asked in his soft, British accent.

Phineas forced a smile and nervously chuckled "Y..yeah I mean, why wouldn't I be?" I asked but Ferb wasn't convinced.

"Listen Phin, I'm not going to sit here and argue with you about whether or not you're okay, all I'll say is this. I'm always here if you need to talk" He said then smiled at Phineas as he stood up and began washing up his dishes.

"T..Thanks bro" Phineas mumbled nervously but smiled a little as he continued eating 'He's SO damn sweet!' he thinks to himself.

Later in the day the two of them decided to go out to the mall, their parents are away for the week and Candace was at Jeremy's today so they were alone in the house. Phineas and Ferb went into one of the clothes stores, as they were looking through some shirts Phineas heard a guys voice saying "hey there cutie" then when he looked up he saw a REALLY handsome guy kissing Ferb's cheek. His heart sunk a little.

Ferb giggled and playfully pushed the guy. "I was just gonna ask if you're free tonight?" the guy asked Ferb. He looked to Phineas who quickly looked back down and away from the two of them then he looked back at his friend.

"Sorry Mark. I promised Phineas I'd hang out with him tonight" Ferb told his friend.

"Well he can come too!" Mark said as he smiled at Phineas. He then whispered something in Ferb's ear, causing him to giggle again. He then looked over at his step brother.

"Well...what do you say?" he asked.

"Uh...y...yeah. Sure" Phineas said as he forced a smile 'Great! Ferb has an incredibly handsome and sweet boyfriend' Phineas thought to himself as he continued looking through shirts.

Mark smiled "Great! I'll see you boys tonight" Mark said then winked at Ferb before walking off.


	2. The Party

**Phineas and Ferb: He's my brother!**

**Chapter 2: The party**

Phineas didn't say a word about going to Mark's place for the entire day. The two of them headed there at around 8:30pm. When they got to his house they found out something that Mark neglected to tell them, he was having a party. Ferb casually rolled his eyes a little as the two made their way through the door and into the house. Mark saw them and grinned, he walked up to them.

"Hey guys, glad you two could make it" he said to the two of them, he then noticed his friend had a slightly worried look on his face as he looked around. "Something wrong Ferb?" Mark asked.

Ferb pulled Mark off to the side, not saying anything to Phineas. Phineas just rolled his eyes and walked off to the snack table to get a drink.

"Mark...I know back at the store you said you thought Phineas was cute but...he's not gay" Ferb told Mark, when he looked around he noticed it was a party filled with guys.

Mark laughed and raised his eyebrow "Phineas...not gay...are you serious?" Mark asked with a grin. Something then clicked inside his head and he smirked "Oh...now I get it" he said. Ferb simply raised his eyebrow, wondering what he's talking about. "You don't want me near Phineas because you want him all for yourself" Mark said and giggled. "I'm sorry Ferb, message received" he said then walked off. Ferb just rolled his eyes, he was going to argue but he figured if it gets Mark to back off from Phineas then he'll just let him think what he wants.

Ferb went to find Phineas when he walked into the kitchen and he saw Buford. He hadn't spoken to or even seen Buford since school finished...but wait, isn't it only gay guys at this party? Ferb walked up behind Buford and tipped his shoulder, Buford turned with a grin on his face but it quickly dropped when he saw Ferb "O..Oh. Hey man!" Buford said with a nervous smile and chuckle "I uh...wasn't expecting to see you here" I said as he scratched the back of his neck "Listen I uh...I'm not gay I just...I'm here cuz I...well I uh...I love a good party ya know? N...not that my idea of a good party is one filled with sexy guys but...I mean uh..."

As Ferb watched his friend struggle to come up with an excuse and continue to ramble he simply chuckled slightly and put his hand on the bigger boys shoulder. "Your secrets safe with me" Ferb told him and Buford smiled slightly before Ferb walked back out, continuing his search for his step brother.

He then heard Mark's voice from the next room as he passed by the door, a bunch of guys were sitting in a circle with a bottle in the middle of them. "Hey Ferb!" he called as Ferb walked in. "Come play spin the bottle with us" he said and giggled.

"I...I would but I'm looking for Phineas"

Mark chuckled and pointed over to Phineas who looked up at Ferb and waved a little. He sat there thinking 'So the two of you are together but you don't mind kissing other guys?' Phineas shook off the thought as Ferb sat across from him, obviously confused.

'Wait...Phineas isn't gay! Why is he playing this game?' he thought to himself but decided against saying anything. The game soon began, the guys were kissing each other every 10 seconds. The bottle was then handed to Phineas, Ferb watched him with wonder in his eyes. Of course Phineas didn't want Ferb to know that he was gay...but after a couple of drinks he really didn't care anymore (he wasn't drunk but he'd drank enough to stop caring).

Phineas span the bottle, Ferb heard a couple of the guys whispering things like "God I hope the bottle lands on me, he's SO cute!"

The bottle began to slow down, when it stopped it was pointed at Ferb!

Everyone at the party knew Phineas and Ferb's situation. They knew they're step brothers but they didn't care. I mean, it's not like they're actually related right? Everyone grinned and all heads turned to Ferb who's eyes had gone wide, something that doesn't happen often.

"I...I can't kiss him! He...he's my step brother! A...and he's not even gay!" Ferb argued and a few of the guys rolled their eyes. Phineas stood up and walked across the circle and stood in front of Ferb. He looked down at him.

"If I wasn't gay do you think I really would have stayed at this thing?" Phineas asked as he looked down at his now dumbfounded step brother with both his hands on his sides.

"W...Wait you...you're...you're...?" Ferb stuttered, again, something he didn't do much.

"Oh would you two just kiss already?!" Buford shouted out then grinned at Ferb. Buford could always tell there was tension between Phineas and Ferb and he only recently figured out it was obviously because they liked each other much more than they let on.

Phineas grinned at Buford then back down at Ferb. Ferb stood up on his feet and looked into Phineas' eyes. Phineas couldn't help but continue grinning as he looked back into Ferb's eyes. He slowly slid his hands onto Ferb's sides and Ferb blushed slightly as he did the same. The two slowly leaned in and soon their lips connected. They both instantly pulled back but both smirked at the same time then instantly crashed their lips together once more, moaning into the kiss and their tongues soon made contact. About a minute later Mark stood up and chuckled "Alright lovebirds, break it up" he said, tipping Ferb's shoulder.

They both pulled back, their cheeks now VERY red.

"Wow" Ferb whispered quietly as he continued to gaze into Phineas' eyes. He still couldn't believe this, how could he not tell Phineas was gay?! Mark giggled slightly as the two continued standing in shocked silence.

"Alright boys, maybe you two should go somewhere private and 'talk'" he said with a smirk as he pushed the two of them towards the door.

Phineas and Ferb now stood outside in the cold air, Phineas looking down at his feet while Ferb stared at him. "Phineas I..." Ferb started but he was cut off.

"Just...don't..." he looked at Ferb "Please?" he said softly then started walking back home, Ferb followed closely behind him.

They soon arrived home and Ferb tried once again to speak to Phineas but Phineas didn't even try looking at him as he simply walked upstairs and into their bedroom. Ferb quickly followed behind him again "Phineas..." he started as Phineas faked a yawn

"Ferb I'm exhausted I'm just gonna...get some rest" Phineas said then forced a smile at his step brother before silently slipping under the covers. Ferb sighed and walked back out of the room. 


	3. Sowhat happens now?

**Phineas and Ferb: He's my brother!**

**CHAPTER 3: So...what happens now?**

The next day Phineas and Ferb didn't speak at all, in fact, while Ferb tried his best not to make it awkward and just got on with his day, Phineas stayed in bed all day, all of the thoughts going through his head were killing him!

It is now 10:30pm.

Ferb is sitting on the couch in the living room, anytime he'd tried to speak to Phineas today it didn't work. He went up every so often to ask him if he wanted to do something fun or even just to see if he was hungry!

He put his head in his hands and sighed "I'm not doing this anymore" He said and stood up. He made his way towards the stairs but then stopped as he saw Phineas coming down. He looked at Ferb and smiled a little

"H...hey bro" Phineas said with a nervous chuckle. His smile dropped again and he looked at Ferb. Ferb sighed, he hated seeing Phineas so upset, it so wasn't like him!

Phineas came into the living room with Ferb and they sat on the couch next to each other.

Ferb quickly realized that if he didn't speak up quickly they were just going to end up sitting there in an awkward silence for God knows how long! He turned his head to look at Phineas

"We...really should talk about what happened..." he says softly, sounding slightly nervous

Phineas nodded, not saying a word. He took in a deep breath and looked over at Ferb. "I...I uh..I..." I stuttered and sighed as his cheeks got red. He looked back down.

Ferb sighs and looks at Phineas "I just...wanna know one thing" he said then looked Phineas in the eye "Was that kiss really as good to you as it seemed to be?" he asked.

Phineas cheeks quickly grew red like before. He looked down and took in a deep breath once again before he spoke.

"No...it wasn't" he said.

To Ferb these words were heart breaking. Ferb's lip quivered slightly and he nodded, looking down. He then felt the warmth of his brothers hand on his own. Phineas looked him in the eye and softly smiled, still a little nervous.

"It was better" he whispered.

Ferb's eyes quickly lit up and a smile slowly grew across his lips. "Really?" he asked

Phineas chuckled a little and looked down at his feet "Ferb...if it wasn't...would I do this?" he asked then Ferb's eyes quickly widened.

'Is he gonna-' he didn't even get a chance to finish that thought as he felt his step brothers lips on his own again

Ferb slowly wrapped his arms around Phineas, one hand on his back, the other running through his red hair. They both moaned into the kiss. About a minute later the two pulled back for breath, they both breathed hard and looked into each other's eyes.

"Wow" Ferb whispered, much like the last time they kissed. Phineas giggled a little.

"Are you gonna say that every time we kiss?" I asked playfully and raised his eyebrow.

Ferb grinned back "Oh..." he slid closer to Phineas and gently put his arm around him "So there's gonna be more kissing?" he asked expecting to make Phineas blush again. "I mean, what happens now?" he asks

Phineas didn't though, he just smirked. He grabbed Ferb's shirt and kissed him hard again then whispered against his lips saying "Oh we're gonna be doing more than just kissing Ferb Fletcher"


	4. It finally happens!

**Phineas and Ferb: He's my brother!**

**Chapter 4: It finally happens!**

Ferb's eyes went wide "W..what do you mean?" he asked. It was such a rare thing for Ferb to stutter, Phineas couldn't believe how much he'd made him to it.

Phineas simply giggled and held out his hand "Come upstairs to our room and I'll show you" he said softly

Ferb's heart started racing. He couldn't believe this was how Phineas was acting but he had to admit...he's dreamed of this happening.

Ferb smiled and took Phineas' hand. He stood up and the two of them went upstairs to their bedroom. When they got inside they were glad that over the years their small beds had been traded for big queen sized beds, they'd altered the size of their bedroom so that they'd fit...kinda weird how Linda didn't notice.

They stood by the side of Phineas' bed. Phineas placed his hands on his brothers muscular chest and gently pushed him back onto the bed. He then climbed on top of him and passionately kissed him. The two moaned as Ferb placed his hands on Phineas' sides

Phineas climbed off of his brother a few minutes later and got on his knees beside Ferb. Ferb slid up the bed slightly so that his entire body was laying on it. Phineas slid his hand up Ferb's shirt and started running a finger in circles on Ferb's nipple, making it harden. Ferb moaned and bit his lip hard, he was so sensitive around the nipples

Phineas giggled as Ferb moaned. He kissed his chest then up Ferb's neck and started kissing him again but then Ferb pulled away.

"W..What's wrong?" Phineas asked nervously

Ferb didn't say a word, he just reached down and grabbed Phineas' package. Phineas' closed his eyes tight and bit his lip. Ferb lay Phineas on his back and pulled his shirt up over his head. Phineas quickly threw it aside as Ferb started kissing at his neck.

He moaned loudly, that was one of his sensitive spots. He wrapped his arms around Ferb then their lips met again. They moaned as Ferb began playing with Phineas' nipple, making it stiffen to a bud like Phineas did with his.

Soon Ferb's head was between Phineas' legs, he had his cock deep in his mouth, Ferb didn't even gag as he took in the huge beast. Phineas ran a hand through Ferb's hair as he did this. He deep-throated him and Phineas moaned even louder.

He swirled his tongue around the head of Phineas' dick then even slide his tongue along his dick hole. Phineas bit his lip hard 'oh FERB!' he cried out, loving every second of this.

Ferb could soon tell Phineas was close and as soon as Phineas was about to cum he took his mouth off of him.

Phineas' eyes widened "FERB!" he whined. "Baby I'm so close!" he cried out.

Ferb simply grinned "I know" he said and lay down next to Phineas. He then got on top of him, 69ing him. Phineas' eyes widened once more as he was met with Ferb's huge member, rubbing against his lips.

"Wow" he whispered. He then felt Ferb's mouth going around him once more and he moaned loudly as Ferb's cock slid inside of his mouth, though he wasn't complaining. He reached around and grabbed Ferb's ass cheeks as he took his member in and out of his mouth.

A few minutes later Phineas came right into the British boy's mouth. Ferb swallowed every last drop and moaned when he'd finished. Phineas then continued sucking him and he moaned loudly, drooling and some of it falling onto Phineas', now floppy cock.

Phineas slid a finger inside of Ferb's asshole as he sucked him, he grinned as Ferb moaned louder and louder. He knew he was loving everything about this. Ferb couldn't last for longer than a few minutes of Phineas' wonderful lips and he exploded inside of his mouth.

Phineas began to gag and Ferb quickly lay next to him and put his hand on his chest "Are you alright?" he asked and Phineas chuckled and looked at Ferb. He simply nodded making Ferb smile down at him

They kissed hard and pulled the covers over each other, they lay next to each other and cuddled.

"Ferb...what are we going to do?" Phineas asked softly, sounding nervous. He looked over and noticed Ferb had already fallen asleep. He quietly giggled and looked at his step brother as he snored quietly. Phineas kissed his cheek then whispered "It'll be our little secret"

**Well that's it! Phineas and Ferb are officially together! :). Thanks to my readers and reviewers, you mean so much. I know that sounds dumb because this is just a fanfiction website but still I love getting your feedback.**

**If you guys have any suggestions/recommendations for fanfics please tell me! :)**


End file.
